Exclusive
by Flash Foreward
Summary: A DannyAdam fic. Takes place after Snow Day Warning: Slash.


**A/N:** I'm not usually a Danny/Adam shipper, but this just kind of came to me while I was rewatching Snow Day, so I wrote it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI New York.

**Exclusive**

"Hey, Adam, how you doin'?" Danny asked as he stepped gingerly through the door to Adam's room. He moved quickly to the other man's bed and sat down on the edge, his arm draped casually across Adam's legs.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Adam asked, taking in the bandage on Danny's hand and the cuts and bruises that were far more numerous than his own. Danny grinned and shook his head before gently taking Adam's hand with his good one and running his fingers slowly around the cigarette burns on the other man's palm.

"You didn't come visit me, so I thought I'd take the initiative," Danny said, eliciting a short laugh from Adam.

"They told me to rest," he said after sobering up, Danny rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Danny, if we're going to get better we have to listen to the Doctors." Danny sighed and placed a soft kiss on Adam's forehead.

"Adam," he whispered. "I'm fine, and I'm sure paying you a visit isn't going to change that." He kissed Adam's forehead again, then his cheek, and then their lips met. Adam was tentative at first, but Danny played his lips over Adam's slowly and soon eased the other man's fears.

They shared a long slow kiss before Adam gently pushed Danny away. Danny tried to laugh, but Adam had his eyes lowered and he had pulled his hand from Danny's grasp.

"Lindsay?" he asked, and Danny sighed. He knew it would come up eventually, but he had hoped that being in the hospital would deter Adam's inquiries.

"What about her?" Danny asked, running his fingers through Adam's hair. Adam shook Danny's hand away and looked up into the older man's eyes.

"Does she know?" he asked. "About us?"

"No," Danny said. "Can we do this later?"

"No, Danny, we can't," Adam snapped, surprising Danny. "We nearly died yesterday and you want to avoid a serious conversation?"

"Yes, because I know exactly where it's going," Danny replied, standing and pacing back and forth next to Adam's bed. "We've been over this, Adam. We both agreed that it would be best to keep this a secret-"

"I know, Danny! And we also agreed that we weren't exclusive, but that's the problem," Adam said, and Danny stopped moving.

"Adam, don't," he said.

"Don't what?" Adam asked. "Don't ask you to make a commitment? Well, Messer, that's what I'm about to ask. I almost lost you-"

"Almost being the key word, Adam," Danny replied, sitting back down.

"Danny, please, listen to me," Adam said, running his finger softly over the bandage on Danny's wounded hand. "I love you."

"Don't," Danny whispered, and Adam looked up at him. Tears and hurt dominated the young man's eyes and Danny had to look away. "Just don't."

"Fine," Adam said, pushing Danny's arm away. "Fine, I won't. I won't spill my heart to you, Danny Messer, because you don't care. You never cared."

"Adam-"

"Get out," Adam said, his eyes on the wall. Danny nodded and stood. He crossed his arms over his chest and slipped from Adam's room, leaving the other man staring at the blank wall with tears falling slowly down his cheeks.

Back in his room, Danny found Lindsay waiting for him. She rose and ran to him when he came in, throwing her arms around him. He could feel her tears soaking through his hospital gown and the dampness brought images of Adam to his mind. He peeled away from her quickly with the excuse that he needed to lay down and returned to his bed.

"Where were you?" Lindsay asked, sitting down on one of the chairs next to Danny's bed.

"Visiting Adam," he replied, letting his gaze fall on the wall next to his bed.

"How is he?" she queried.

"Mad at me," Danny said, not thinking.

"Why? You save his life, Danny," Lindsay said, disbelief lacing her voice.

"It has nothing to do with that, Lindsay," Danny responded, he heard Lindsay's sigh, and he closed his eyes as tears began to drip from his eyes.

Lindsay started chattering about the news at the lab, and about Mac and Peyton and their upcoming return from London, and there was something in there about how the press was portraying the "New York Police Department" as a group of heroes, with the Chief of Police at the head. Danny just nodded his way through, never looking at Lindsay. His mind was nowhere near her words. All he could think of was Adam and the hurt in his eyes when Danny had avoided the conversation, and how badly he wanted to rewind and say yes to Adam's plea.

He didn't even notice when Lindsay left.


End file.
